Training and Understanding
by written1by1
Summary: The team gets to experience each other's abilities for a bit in a team bonding exercise created by their mentors. The season 1 team since I don't know enough about the season 2 guys to add them.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Young Justice and this is just the prologue the other chapters will be longer I promise.

Prolouge:

The team was gathered in the training room waiting for their mentors to come in. They were told today's training would be different, a team bonding exercise so none were in their uniforms. Wally broke the silence first, "So, what is a team bonding thing that requires all of our mentors?"

"Maybe we are going to work with them to do something?" Megan suggested.

"That wouldn't work; Rob and Batman would just beat all of us easy and then finish ours too." Wally told her.

"We would not; we'd just finish faster than you." Robin argued.

"With your secret bat language of silence you'd have an unfair advantage." Wally argued back.

"Enough, I doubt that we will have to do anything of that sort." Kaldur interrupted the two.

At that point the mentors entered the room, Superman included. They all seemed pretty excited, even Batman a little; although Superman didn't seem as excited as the others. "Hey guys." Black Canary greeted.

"What are we doing today?" Wally asked.

"Impatient as always." Robin teased.

"Hey you know you're thinking the same thing!" Wally tried to defend himself.

"But I'm not the one who blurted it out." Robin shot down his best friend's defense.

"Robin." Batman said softly in an almost growl. Robin immediately cleared his face of the teasing expression, replacing it with a small all-knowing smirk.

"Now Wally, today we are going to create a simulation to help with team bonding. You will all experience each other's powers and how they live with them." Black Canary told them.

"What about Artemis and Robin?" Conner asked.

"And why do we need our mentors for this?" Kaldur asked.

"For this training to really give you all a complete understanding of what the other goes through we are going to have you go through a normal training session with the respective mentor." Canary answered. "And the simulation will give you the calluses and other advantages both Robin and Artemis have gotten over the years they've been training, although not to the same level just like the other simulations."

"So how do we decide who goes first?" Artemis asked.

"Since we can't say pick a number cause Robin'll get it right away I brought straws of different sizes, smallest goes first and as it gets bigger that's the order." Flash explained revealing six straws. The team lined up, each picking a straw. "Now, who's got the shortest?"

"Artemis does." Robin told everyone having watched everyone pick them.

"Okay, so what's the order?" Flash asked whipping out a pen and paper.

"Artemis, Conner, Kaldur, Megan, Wally, and then me." Robin listed off catching a proud twitch in his father's lips.

"So let's get this thing started." Wally said excitedly.

"Calm down Baywatch, we're going."

"Okay, Martian Manhunter is going to create an environment similar to where you train with your mentors and then we will begin." Black Canary saw Artemis loosen up a bit when she said that.

"Can everyone sit so we can begin?" J'onn requested, his eyes lighting up.

They all did as he said, feeling their minds being pulled into another simulated universe.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay guys, thanks for all the reviews and favorites already and thanks to everyone for not pointing out that I misspelled prologue in the chapter… Anyway, I love the reviews keep them coming! I'm just letting you know, I'm not an archer so this is how I imagine shooting would be and then at the end is just fun not really all that logical, or maybe it is I don't know. Enough of my rambling, I don't own YJ and now enjoy!

AN2: Okay so if you've read this before I just changed the outcome at the end, soooo was right and I was wrong in making him win. That's really all that's changed sorry if this comes up in your alert and it's just this I'm working on the next chapter now I promise.

The team found themselves in a wide and mostly clear room; one whole side of the room was glass, revealing that they were above a city but not high enough to be in the air. A few large targets took up one side of the wall and a couple of weight machines lined the adjacent wall but looked for the most part unused.

"Whoa, time feels normal." Wally gasped.

"Your powers will be subdued during your time in the other's training times." Green Arrow said, just realizing that that wasn't explained.

"Why do my hands feel weird?" Wally asked.

"They're called calluses; you get them when you work a lot with a specific part of your hand or foot." Green Arrow explained.

"So we have them now because…" Wally tried to figure it out.

"We are going to train with them so it will be better for our hands to not bleed while we are going." Robin explained.

"So what are we going to get when we go to you?" Wally nudged his best friend.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Robin smirked not wanting to wait for his turn.

"Okay guys, so normally we warm up with a couple shots at the targets, but since you're new we'll spend a bit more time on it." GA told the team while leading them over to a hidden closet to get out enough equipment. After each person was fitted with a bow and quiver they lined up in front of the three targets. "Before anyone kills another we are going to go over aiming. You want to look down your arrow and anchor it before you shoot. It won't work perfectly at first but it'll be easier after a while."

Artemis and her mentor took the first shots to show the team what to do. After them Robin, Kaldur and Conner stepped up to the line twenty feet away from their respective targets. Robin was the first to aim and fire, he looked almost as steady as the two archers and when he released his arrow pierced through the center a second later.

"When did you learn to shoot?" Artemis asked impressed.

"When I became Robin Batman trained me in every possible discipline, including archery." Robin told her.

"Wow, why everything possible?" Megan was trying to figure out how one boy could learn everything.

"You never know what a situation will give you and you have to always be ready to fight with all you've got." The Boy Wonder shrugged as he shot another one just below the first.

"Okay Robin, step away and let someone else try." Green Arrow ordered taking out the two the Robin had shot.

"Kaldur, why don't you try?" Artemis suggested.

Without saying anything, the leader took aim and fired the arrow landing just on the edge of the target. "I guess I'm not that great at this." Kaldur admitted turning around.

"No, that's actually really good for your first try." GA commented.

"It's a lot better than my first shot, although to be fair I was like five. Try raising your front arm a bit."Artemis agreed.

"Yeah mine too, but I was older that Artemis." Robin added.

"Okay my friends, I will try again." Kaldur took aim again, this time hitting close to the center. "That helped a lot."

"Okay, now keep trying and once you hit the center twice let Megan go." Artemis ordered.

Conner wasn't waiting for the archers and Robin to get over to him. He struggled to aim the bow and released before it steadied out. The arrow ended up embedding itself in the corner of the ceiling closest to him. He threw down the bow going to stomp on it but being stopped by a shove from behind.

"Whoa there Con, no need to break things that aren't yours." Robin said, trying to get the boy to calm down.

"You will get better Conner, it just takes time." Artemis comforted.

"And a working bow." The youngest added.

"Now, get ready to shoot but don't go yet." Artemis ordered. She walked around her friend observing every twitch of his body. "You need to anchor your right hand and relax your grip on the bow, it'll be easier to hit the target when you relax, and spread your legs wider it'll let you stay steady for longer."

"I miss reality." The clone mumbled before adjusting to the advice. His arrow this time made it just onto the edge of the target.

"I told you you could do it." Artemis placed her hand on his shoulder. "Green Arrow's going to help you out some more while we get to Wally and Megan."

Megan was just stepping up to the target so they skipped over her to let her try on her own and went to Wally. He was actually struggling to pull the string back all the way and gave up with it half way back, the arrow puckered out before hitting the wall.

"Nice going Baywatch."

"Hey running doesn't require upper body strength." Wally defended himself.

"You better work on that before Batman gets to you." Robin cackled imagining Wally's face already.

"Don't worry about that now though; just pull the string without an arrow." Artemis instructed.

"You saw me before, I can't." Wally protested.

"There's a breaking point where it gets easier to hold so don't give up."

Wally did as told, his arms rippling with the effort until the string popped back and the rippling stopped. "Wow, that's a lot easier." Wally laughed. "See, I told you it would be easy."

"Now do it again with an arrow." Artemis said, stifling a laugh. "Oh but don't let it… snap back." Wally had already let go of the string before the blonde could warn him and was now hissing and shaking out his hand. The string had snapped back, hitting his hand on the grip.

"Don't you dare whip out a camera dude!" Wally hissed to the bird.

"It's a simulation how do you expect a picture here to make it out?" Artemis asked.

"He will find some way I'm sure." Wally glared at his friend who was smirking and giggling.

"Anyway, get going you heard Arty." Robin ordered ignoring Artemis' glare.

Wally sighed before nocking an arrow and struggling again to pull the bow back. Once he did he was able to aim and hit near the center. "That wasn't actually that bad.

"No it wasn't, now do it twenty more times." Artemis instructed with a smirk.

"What!" The not-so-speedster cried.

"You heard me now get going." With that she grabbed Robin and walked the ten feet over to the last member of the team. "Hey Megan how're you doing?"

"It's okay I guess, I can hit the target." Megan answered, showing the two quickly, hitting a foot off of the center.

"That's pretty good, just keep trying." Artemis encouraged before walking over to her mentor who was actually making good progress with Conner.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" GA asked as they came over.

"No, I'm thinking we could just be done." She said sarcastically.

"Well then let's call everyone over and start it." GA practically jumped up and down as he called everyone over. "We are going to go play a training game that we can normally only play if Roy is over. Can everyone please grab a new quiver?" Ollie pressed a button, revealing a bunch quivers with different color strips around the top of each one. Robin took a red one, Wally took a yellow one, Kaldur took a blue one, Artemis took a green one, Megan got a pink one, Conner got a black one and Ollie got an orange one. "Okay, now everyone step towards the glass so we can set this up." With another press of a button random white blocks came out of the floor.

Robin caught on immediately. "Oh this is going to be so asterous."

"What's going on?" Wally asked.

"Paint arrow." Artemis answered with a wicked smile.

"Okay, rule time. So as soon as you get hit three times you're out and can go sit on the bench by the door behind that long wall. As more people get out it gets harder, last one standing wins, now scatter a horn will blow in ten seconds marking the start." GA told them before running off.

The team followed his lead, quickly dispersing throughout the room. As soon as the horn sounded all the participants pulled out an arrow with a little ball as the arrowhead and started running. Artemis and Robin were the first to meet, both mirroring the other by letting the arrow fly and then back flipping out of the way of the incoming projectile letting them hit into the wall leaving colored splotches.

In another part, Green Arrow met Wally around a corner, instantly nailing him with an orange spot and a pretty nasty bruise before Wally even got his bow ready. Wally finally shot his arrow only to be nailed by another one from the archer and have his arrow not fly true going over the man's head. Before Wally could even react a third arrow hit him from behind, he turned around to see Kaldur reloading. With a sigh, Wally walked over to the bench to wait for the game to end.

Conner came up on Robin from behind and thought he could shoot him without the bird knowing. Of course this is Robin he snuck up on and before Conner could shoot, he felt two arrows go into his chest; both of the spots were red. Without shooting his arrow Conner fled to stay in the game.

Artemis walked right into Megan, both their ready arrows staining the other's shirt. Artemis quickly backed up and was able to release another arrow before running away around the corner. Megan followed her, but wasn't ready for a double shot that Artemis had released. Megan walked slowly over to the bench to sit with Wally.

Artemis ran into her mentor watching around the corner with her back to him. She shot an arrow that landed right on the back of his neck. He turned around but instead of firing made a shh gesture pointing around the corner. Artemis looked around and saw Robin peeking out from another corner waiting for someone in the same direction Green Arrow was. Artemis ran across the opening to another pathway to await their victim. Kaldur came around the far bend in the corridor the three were waiting in and on an unspoken signal the three revealed themselves and fired, knocking their leader out of the competition.

Green Arrow came upon Conner trying to be stealthy going the opposite way, he was failing. To stop the terrible attempt at quietness he shot, leaving the clone to walk out of the ring.

With the three best archers still on the field, a few new walls popped up to push the players together. Robin walked up to the only adult playing without him even noticing. He did notice though when an arrow hit him in the butt. Robin smirked as the man turned around to give him a glare while shooting off three arrows which were all dodged by the acrobat. Robin, while flipping around, managed to fire an arrow that hit in the middle of Green Arrow's forehead. To say the team was surprised when the archer walked into the losing corner was a huge understatement.

The walls then all disappeared, letting those on the bench watch as their two human teammates squared off. Artemis was the first to fire which set off a flurry of arrows which lasted until they each had no more arrows left. In the end, the previously clean room was colored with Christmas colors and the two teens had hardly anything on them. Artemis had a bit of red on the edge of her hair and a skid mark of red on her shoulder, and of course the pink dot on her shirt. Robin had a line of green across the top of his sunglasses that looked like it belonged there and a solid splotch of green in the middle of his chest.

"That was awesome." Wally cheered seeing the two coming over.

"It was most impressive." Kaldur agreed.

"Hey Robin, you should come on patrol with me sometime with moves like that." GA joked.

"Is it just me, or are your arms really sore too?" Wally asked randomly as the room faded and began to form the next simulation.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so before this chapter I need to reply to a review that didn't leave a way to pm them, anyway for soooo: I do agree with you that Robin wouldn't be as good as Artemis which is why to me she won because she had the more solid hit but to make itmore clear for everyone I went back and added a hit on Robin's chest. While you're right that I should do my research, I've only just come into this fandom with the show so sorry about that.

I changed the outcome of paint arrow cause my sister and reviewers pointed out that Artemis should win, so he did okay? Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and I don't own YJ, now enjoy!

As the black that was left over from the room changed into scenery and their clothes lost the colorful additions from the last experience, Wally asked "So who exactly won?"

"Artemis." Robin answered.

"Why? You got an equal amount of hits." Wally protested.

"The one on her hair was just because her hair is really long and the other one was really just on accident. Artemis had gotten a decent hit in and was actually aiming to hit my forehead so she wins." Robin shrugged.

"You're taking it easy." Wally pointed out.

"I knew she was better than me and I beat you." The youngest stuck his tongue out at the speedster.

"Where are we?" Megan asked interrupting their conversation.

"In a forest." Conner offered.

"We can see that, but why?" Artemis clarified for her friend.

"This is probably where Supes and Superboy train." Robin pointed out the obvious.

"The only problem is I've never trained with him."

"So then where are we?"

Just then Superman flew into sight and landed a few seconds later. "We are in an area like I where first got used to my powers, I thought it might be good for you guys too."

"I've been just fine on my own." Conner growled.

"That you have." The man of steel muttered low enough to be heard by the newly super-powered teens.

"Aw how sweet." Robin teased.

"Anyway, how about we get going with this training thing so we can get it over with?" Superman asked clapping his hands. "First off, why don't you guys try to pick up a tree, just to see how well you adjust to your strength. Try not to send it flying into the air."

Conner went over to the nearest tree and easily picked it up, ripping the roots out of the ground. The tree balanced between his hands, both the branches and the roots scraping against the grassy land before he threw it into the forest behind him to keep the clearing clear.

Wally was the next to try, he walked up to a random tree and grabbed it, slightly crushing the trunk before adjusting and picking it up, easily adjusting to the strength and lifting it up just as the clone had. "Guys, this is nothing!" Wally laughed as he threw the uprooted conifer over by where Conner had.

Artemis walked up to a smaller tree then the previous two and wrapped her arms around it to lift it, but she ended up chopping the tree in two. The top fell over leaving her standing in front of a tall stump. "Oops." She shrugged.

"Okay, next time don't hold it that hard, just lift." Superman instructed.

"No, really?" Artemis snarled sarcastically. She grabbed another tree and lifted with what looked like all her might, making the tree rip off of its roots and fly into the air. "Hey Baywatch, how'd you do this so easily?"

"It's the same concept of controlling my muscles that I use to slow down, just used in a different manner." Wally explained.

"That's what Canary taught me to, control the strength." Superboy added.

"It sounds easier than it is." Artemis muttered.

"You get used to it, with practice." Superman told her.

"You can get used to anything with practice." Artemis countered.

"It just takes a very long time." Robin agreed.

"Well why don't you try?" Artemis challenged the youngest.

"Sure." He laughed as he stepped up to a tree easily three times wider than he was. With a little effort he pulled it up, it flew up a little but was caught with ease by the bird. He smirked at the archer before tossing his tree away.

"Show off." Artemis teased earning another cackle from said teen.

Megan was next to try, she ended up throwing the tree up and making it spin, as it came down towards her she covered her face with her arms and braced herself. To her surprise the tree cracked and didn't hurt her at all upon impact.

"Don't do that again." Conner growled as he walked over to her, worry showing on his face.

"I'm fine, you should know that I wasn't going to be hurt, I mean these are your powers." Megan hugged him anyway to calm him down.

"Friends, must I remind you that this is a training exercise?" Kaldur interrupted.

"Sorry Kaldur," Megan yelped. "Why don't you try, you're the only one left right?"

Kaldur did just that, he ended up with a result in between Wally's and Robin's, the tree just sort of slipping from his grasp for a second before he caught it again. "That was not as hard as I expected."

"Okay guys, so I figured now that you all got accustomed to the strength sort of, you could try to switch to infrared vision to experience that." Superman suggested awkwardly. "And then after that I think we are good, right Super- Conner?"

"Sure." Conner growled, clearly not liking this.

"Um, one question, how exactly do you do it cause it's not magically switching." Wally asked.

"You have to think about it and then imagine your vision switching." Superman told him.

"Woah, that's cool." Robin smirked being the first to switch views besides the two super-people.

"Hey man, you're right!" Wally yelled as he too switched.

"I don't know what you guys are…. Oh." Artemis started to say before she saw what the two were talking about.

"You are right my friends, this is quite amazing." Kaldur agreed.

"I can't do it." Megan sighed after five minutes of trying.

"It's okay M'gann, you'll get it soon just keep trying." Conner insisted going over to her. "Just think of it like trying to enter a part of someone's mind but using your own." He suggested after a minute of thought.

With that hint, the last of the team witnessed the infrared a minute later and let out a small gasp. "It's so pretty." Megan said finally.

"It's helpful too; you can see the heat signatures of people and animals, really anything. It comes in handy in the field." Conner told her.

"Well, if that's all I think you should move on, bye guys." Superman rushed out before flying away as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Hey, sorry about the wait I had lost the will to write for a while kind of… Anyway, I hope you like it and if anything seems weird sorry this chapter was difficult to write since I don't know much about Kaldur, and next chapter will be the same kind of since I know nothing of Megan either. If anyone seems OOC please tell me, thanks and enjoy!_

Once again the team's surroundings faded to black, but unlike last time the black stayed for longer than a second. The team except for Kaldur all gasped as they felt the skin between their fingers and toes elongate creating webbing like Kaldur had. They all felt itching as gills grew in around their neck as well. As well as the bodily changes, their clothes changed for the first time as well becoming sleeker and more suitable for a water environment.

"Well, that wasn't weird." Artemis said to break the silence that had fallen over the group.

"I hate tights." Conner growled.

"They are not tights my friend, but the standard pants to wear in Atlantis."

"Does anyone else feel like we're floating?" Wally asked.

"Yes, we are going under water, you must know that breathing under water is different than breathing on air." Kaldur said to the team, feeling the familiar sensation of being under water wash over him. "You have to swallow but breathe at the same time, you will get it. With gills your body will not let you drown; it just might take a few minutes."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the black gave way to a bright water scene. They were on a balcony of sorts with coral serving as the railing. The balcony was a decent size, at least thirty feet in either direction.

"This place is nice." Wally said with a whistle, easily getting the hang of breathing under water.

"Well, this is the house of my King." Kaldur said with a hint of sarcasm that Robin would've been proud of had he not been struggling for air. "Don't think about it my friend." He advised at seeing Robin still struggling.

"Honestly, it's easier to hold your breath for as long as possible and then gasp for air." Artemis told the bird.

He followed her advice and before long was breathing just as easy as the rest of the team. "Okay, finally feeling the aster again." He joked.

"It is good to see you are all breathing despite some difficulty." Aquaman greeted as he swam over.

"Greetings my King." Kaldur nodded in respect before leaving his team to stand with his mentor.

"So what are we doing?" Megan asked.

"I think it would be best before we do anything if you learned how to activate and deactivate the electric part of your ability so that they do not accidently shock each other." Aquaman said.

"That sounds like a good plan. Wait one moment while I go get you some water bearers." Kaldur excused himself before disappearing into the building on one side of the balcony. A minute later he was back carrying a pair of water bearers for everyone. "These help in the beginning of your studies to give your attack a point to focus on. Now I hope you have all noticed the new additions running down your arms. These tattoos help to channel my power and create electricity. You may want to step away from one another, water tends to conduct electricity and although it will not hurt like it normally would it still will not tickle."

Heeding their leader's advice they all scooted away until they were in a large circle around the two atlantians. Once they were situated Kaldur continued, "This is a part of the sorcery I had learned before I joined my King in the surface world. You must think about the sting of a jellyfish and build that up before releasing it. It becomes second nature after a while."

Megan was the first to try, getting her tattoos to light up but not actually creating a shock. Kaldur swam over to her to give her help and before long she had it, just putting a bit too much into the shock making Kaldur absorb the extra to not let it travel to the others despite the distance.

"That was very good Megan, just now find a balance between the two and you will be good." Kaldur advised before swimming over to Conner who was next to the Martian.

"Conner, do you need help?" Kaldur asked.

"No, I got this." Conner answered, his voice strained as he tried to get the required result."

"My friend, you will never get this by trying so hard. Relax and then try again." Kaldur advised.

"Ow, Artemis that hurt!" Wally screamed.

"Well at least I can do it!" Artemis screamed back.

"Guys calm down; you don't want to start a fight here." Robin swam in between the two.

"Rob, get out of the way I'm getting pay back, she did that on purpose." Wally snarled, not realizing his tattoos were glowing dangerously.

"I'd like to see you try." Artemis challenged.

That caused Wally to get angrier, making him release the building up power unknowingly. Robin and Artemis both were caught in the field of electricity, and they both thought that Kaldur had lied, it hurt just as much as it normally would.

"I can't stop it!" Wally cried.

"Calm down Wally, just think about stopping it." Kaldur called to him as he swam over.

"I don't know how I made it happen though." Wally protested.

Kaldur was finally close enough to clamp his hand on both of Wally's, taking the full force of the shock. "Relax, take a breath and just stop panicking." Kaldur said through gritted teeth.

Wally did just that and the power surging through to his friend slowly receded until it was finally gone. "Sorry Kaldur." Wally apologized sheepishly.

"It is fine Wally, just from now on no more arguing." Kaldur ordered waiting for a nod from both the offenders before going back over to Conner. It didn't take long for the clone and Robin to get the hang of turning on and off the electricity, in fact they were naturals.

"Kaldur, I think it is time to move on." Aquaman spoke up.

"Of course my King." Kaldur agreed. "Now we could work on creating constructs if you want."

"It's your training Kaldur, you decide." Robin told him.

"As you go along in training the water bearers become unnecessary but I left for the surface world before I reached that level. These help to direct your constructs to form where you want them to when you are starting." Kaldur told them.

"So these things are basically training wheels?" Robin asked, smirking at something.

"In a sense." Kaldur agreed.

"Then let's use these training wheels and get going already." Wally was as always impatient.

"To create a water construct you have to picture what you want to create and will it into existence. It helps when you're starting to create something you know really well it doesn't have to be a weapon it can be anything." Kaldur said.

A few seconds later two bat-a-rangs appeared out of Robin's water bearers, although they were triple the size. "That was very good Robin." Kaldur congratulated. "Now try to make them again just at the right size."

"No fair, how come Robin can do it so easily?" Wally whined.

"He must know what he created inside and out." Kaldur told him.

"Yeah Wally, I've built these from scratch and have repaired enough of them I could make one in my sleep." Robin agreed, displaying his now double sized creation.

Artemis was the next to succeed but creating a compound bow with each end attached to a 'training wheel.' "That wasn't so hard." She joked before muttering, "Now if only I could create an arrow."

After another five minutes Megan jumped with joy at her creation, a pair of pompoms. "Very good M'gann." Kaldur said before going over to the two that were struggling.

"Do you need help?" He asked as he came up behind Wally.

"No, I just can't find something to try to make." Wally almost growled out.

"Why don't you make water food?" Robin suggested more as a joke than anything, overhearing their conversation.

"That is a great suggestion Robin." Kaldur agreed.

Wally's face contorted in concentration as he tried to create anything. Finally, one banana formed and Wally's face lit up. "Yes I did it!"

"Way to go, any villain will run away from your terrifying banana." Artemis joked sarcastically.

"No one asked you Arty." Wally snapped.

"Well maybe they should've Baywatch." Artemis snarled.

"Guys, remember what happened last time!" Robin yelled over them. "I do not want to be shocked again."

"Robin is right, you must both calm down." Kaldur said sternly.

"Whatever." They both said at the same time. Once Artemis turned around though, Wally went to hit her with his water banana.

"Wals, it isn't worth it." Robin whispered while grabbing his arm.

"Now once Conner gets this I think we should be done." Kaldur said, turning to the clone. Conner had ignored the daily squabble and had instead focused on creating something. He had succeeded in forming a wrench. "Oh, well then I guess we are good. Do you have anything else to add my King?"

"No, you have covered all I can think of." Aquaman answered.

Once again the world turned dark and the team felt their bodies changing and felt their clothes morphing as well.

"I will never get used to the feeling of something changing my body." Wally said in the darkness.

"I don't think any of us will."


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but now that I have no power there's nothing to distract me from writing yay! I should update the next two quicker because those are the two I've been waiting for. Anyway enjoy this chapter that I struggled with for half a year…. Sorry… enjoy!_

The world can back into focus revealing a mountainous landscape filled with red and orange rocks.

"Oh, we're on Mars." Megan exclaimed. "Or at least, a copy of it."

"That's cool." Wally said, sliding up next to her. He felt several feelings of disapproval and added, "I thought I saw a bug, I was just trying to get a closer look that way she wouldn't be attacked by an evil bug creature."

"Um, what?" Artemis asked.

"I thought I saw a bug!" Wally repeated.

"So you just decided to exclaim it to the world?" Artemis accused.

"No, you guys were…" Wally trailed off, confused as to why he said it himself.

"You probably felt their disapproval." Megan suggested. "It's difficult to control it at first."

"What?" Wally's face was screwed up in confusion.

"As part of our powers you can feel what others around you are feeling, it takes training to be able to block yourself to those feelings." Manhunter explained appearing from thin air. "This is what we will work on first."

"Great idea Uncle J'onn!" Megan agreed. "Now to block others out you have to create a wall around yourself, at first it's best if you only think about yourself and then as you get better at it you can focus less on yourself and more about what's going on around you."

"That should be easy enough for Baywatch, all he ever things about is himself." Artemis jabbed.

"Hey, that's not true!" Wally protested.

"Miss M, wouldn't this also block others from reading your thoughts?" Robin asked.

"Sometimes, but it depends on the strength of the person you're up against." M'gann answered.

"Let's get started, shall we?" J'onn interrupted. "It's best to start out by meditating."

The team sat down in a circle out of habit and all focused. Pretty soon they were all getting the hang of it, until Robin had to ruin it by sneezing. The team jumped at the sudden noise and was bombarded by everyone's confusion as to who sneezed.

"Sorry guys, it's been a little cold in Gotham lately." Robin explained, wiping his nose on a tissue.

"Ah dude, where'd you get the tissue?" Wally asked. "Wait, never mind I don't want to know."

"My pocket." Robin said anyway.

"You guys seemed to understand that part pretty well, want to move on to something else?" Megan asked.

"Can we learn to fly next? Please, please, please, please!" Wally begged excitedly. Robin was nodding frantically behind him.

"You two are crazy." Conner muttered.

"Well, it isn't flying as much as levitating but sure." Megan clarified.

"To levitate, you must focus on your want to be air born and once you are focus on where you want to go." The older Martian explained.

"It takes a lot of concentration so don't get frustrated if it doesn't happen right away." M'gann added.

Once again the team went silent, each person trying to focus. Artemis was the first to lift off the ground, when her feet were a foot above the ground she let out a little yelp and fell back to the hard ground ungracefully.

"That was good; just don't lose focus once you're doing it." Megan instructed.

"Yeah, Artemis, it's not that hard." Robin said teasingly as he floated two feet off the ground with a huge smile. "I've always wanted to fly." He rose higher and began to zip around like he belonged in the air; he couldn't help but flip a few times.

"Who knew Robin would look like such a natural flying through the air. If the hero thing doesn't work out for you, you should join a circus." Artemis suggested.

"Nah, I'm good with being a hero." Robin shot her a huge smile before landing back on the ground.

"Okay, back to practicing." J'onn ordered.

Kaldur was the next to rise; he made it a few feet before Megan exclaimed "That's great Kaldur keep going!" He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Robin ran over to help him up before going back up into the air. "Thank you for the encouragement M'gann but next time please wait for me to return to the ground." Kaldur said as he dusted himself off.

"Oh, right sorry Aqualad." Megan sighed.

"I would be excited to see my friend succeed too, do not worry about it." Kaldur laughed a bit.

"Hey Supes, I bet I can do it before you can." Wally challenged.

"Yeah right." Conner growled.

The rest of the team gathered around the two to see how this challenge turned out. After thirty seconds both sets of feet rose off the ground. Wally opened his eyes. "Ha I beat you!"

"No." Conner argued.

"Rob come on; tell him that I'm the one who won!" Wally turned his eyes to his best friend.

"Sorry dude, it's a tie." Robin smirked, knowing the speedster would protest.

"I definitely won, without a doubt." Wally stated confidently.

"Whatever you say Baywatch, we all know what really happened." Artemis shrugged.

"I think next we should try shape shifting." Megan suggested. When her Uncle nodded she continued, "All Martians are born with the ability to shape shift, and have a mental conversation but we'll get to that next. All you have to do to shift forms is think about the form you'd like to be and imagine yourself in that form. I have an idea, why don't you all try shifting into your mentors? It works best when you shift into something you know really well."

In half the time it took the team to learn to fly they had all shifted into their mentors. "This is weird." Flash said in Wally's voice. Wally had gotten everything right about his mentor, although he wasn't able to get rid of his freckles.

"I think it's asterous." Batman smiled. Robin had created a good replica of the Dark Knight, glare and all.

"Dude, don't smile it looks way too weird." Wally complained.

"I hate tights." Conner pouted. He looked much like himself but with Superman's outfit on.

"I think you look good." Megan blushed.

"How long are we going to stay like this? I don't like being a boy." Artemis had done a decent job of turning into GA but it was still obvious she was a girl. Her hair was short and she had a goatee on her face but her chest was not flat, it was wider, but not flat.

"So that's what GA would look like as a girl." Robin laughed.

"Robin, be nice, she had it the hardest." Kaldur chastised. He had become a remarkable copy of Aquaman down to the stubble.

"That's really good Kaldur." Megan complemented.

"Thank you." Kaldur nodded.

"You guys can return to your natural form and then we can move on to our last thing." Megan revealed. The team was back to themselves within minutes and was waiting for further instructions quietly. "To speak in someone's mind you just have to think of saying what you want to say and then imagine throwing it to the person."

_Yo dude, after this we should totally hit a pizza place._ Wally's voice spoke in Robin's head.

_Even without your powers you still only think of food._ Robin shot back. _I'll go only if you help pay._

_Aw come on dude, you know I don't have much money._ Wally complained.

_Although you may not think so, I do have a limit to how much I'm allowed to spend._

_Fine, let your best bud starve_. Wally complained.

_Wally, you're face is priceless. Did you just get denied food? _Artemis asked.

_No, I just have to pay for my food._ Wally sighed.

_Can you hear me Artemis?_ Kaldur's voice entered the archer's head.

_Yep, loud and clear._ Artemis told him.

_Hey Kaldur, how about a spar later?_ Conner asked.

_Of course my friend._ Kaldur answered.

_So, has everybody got the hang of it?_ Megan inquired.

_Yep._ They all answered.

_Linking us all up is pretty much the same idea, but I take control of relaying your replies to everyone else. _Megan told them.

"Megan, have you finished?" J'onn asked.

"We have." She said, oddly serious.

"I will send you to your next portion then. Have fun." J'onn disappeared along with the surroundings.

"Who's next?" Wally asked.

"You." The whole team answered.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So this chapter came out relatively quickly, I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and all that good stuff. Oh, I got my power back on yay! Not that you guys really care but I thought I'd let you all know. The next chapter I'm really looking forward to and I'm hoping to make it the best but you know, I'm not sure how it'll come out until I do it. So, until next time, enjoy this chapter! By the way, I do have my reasons for making Robin decent at most things and for what happens during this chapter so if you're interested just pm me and I'll tell you. Sorry for the long AN but anyway, let the chapter begin!_

The team ended up in a living room, all in outfits similar to Wally's Kid Flash uniform but with each person having their own colors. "What are we doing here?" Kaldur asked.

"This is where my Uncle and I always meet up before going out for a run." Wally said.

"He's not here." Conner pointed out.

"He should be here in a few seconds." Wally looked at the door and waited.

"It's been a minute, for the fastest man alive he sure is late." Artemis said annoyed.

"It's only been a second." Wally told her, trying to hide a smirk.

"No way, it definitely felt like at least a minute." Robin agreed with the archer.

"Nope only a second, now two seconds but you know, time passes. It feels like so much longer because your mind is going so much faster than your used to so it feels like a longer time but it's really not." Wally explained.

"How are we having this conversation in a second?" Artemis asked, not believing him.

"You're talking in super-speed. If any of you didn't have my powers all you would here is gibberish." Wally said.

Barry ran through the door in his Flash suit right after he was done explaining. "Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy ggguuuuuuuyyyyyssssss, wwwwhhhhaaaattttt'ssssss uuuuuuuuupppppppp?"

"Uh, what?" Robin asked.

"Oh right, you guys have our speed." Barry smiled, "Now I don't have to slow down around you guys."

"Is that how we normally sound to you?" Megan asked Wally.

"Well, while I'm running yes, but when I'm just hanging around Uncle Barry and I found a way to slow ourselves down a little so it's less pronounced but still there. It's like you guys all think I can't understand speech so you talk really slow to try to help me." Wally said. "But that's no fun to learn, let's go do something fun."

"There's something we've got to do first though." Barry stepped in front of his nephew as he went to run out the door. "We need to eat." As he said that all the stomachs in the room rumbled.

"I've never been so hungry in my life!" Robin moaned. "Why'd you have to mention food?"

Wally led the way into the kitchen where a huge bowl, like the size of the table, filled with spaghetti was waiting for them on the table. "Grab a plate and dig in."

It took exactly five minutes for all of the food to be devoured.

"Well, is everyone good now?" Barry asked he didn't wait for an answer. "Let's go."

They walked out the door and to a park across the street. "Here is where I first taught Wally the basics, you all need to learn those first. There's only one thing to learn, and it's simple, stopping. Try to run and then stop right before that sand box." Barry instructed before nodding at Wally to demonstrate. When Wally took off running it was like time slowed down even more, and he still looked like he was sprinting. Wally came to a stop an inch away from the slightly raised lip of the long sand box.

"Looks easy enough." Conner said.

"Good, then you wouldn't mind going first." The speedsters replied together.

Conner started running as fast as he could towards the target and when he came within a foot he tried to stop, it didn't go well. His feet stopped going but his body still went forward from the momentum and he tumbled head over heels into the sand box. Needless to say when he got up he wasn't very happy. "You tricked me." He growled, stomping over to Wally.

"I didn't, I've just had a lot of practice." Wally avoided the angry clone easily as he got closer.

"Conner, you'll just have to try again." Kaldur reasoned, grabbing him as he came closer.

"Why doesn't someone else try." Wally suggested.

Artemis stepped up to the plate next, she ran towards the box slower than Conner but it still resulted in the same ending, although she didn't skid as far. Kaldur tried next and as he came up to the sand box he started to slow down, he tripped over the edge and face planted into the sand. Robin tried a similar tactic to Kaldur and although he fell forward he was able to throw his hands down and turn the fall into a front handspring. Megan just tumbled when she tried.

"Okay guys, now that you've all tried once I'll tell you a secret. When you go to stop throw your body back and it should balance out your momentum." Wally told them.

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" Artemis asked.

"It would've ruined the fun of watching you guys fall on your faces." Wally said laughing.

"Let's not kill the Kid and try this so that we can move on." Barry quickly put in before two of the team members could attack his partner.

It only took a few more tries for everyone to get the hang of it, pretty much, someone would still fall every once in a while. "Now we'll do... five laps around the world." Barry looked at Wally, "Is that good enough?"

"Yeah, it should be a good work out for them." Wally agreed.

"Okay guys, try to keep up and don't stop. Trust me when I tell you it is not fun to skip across a continent." Barry said before taking off. The team ran after him easily, the pace a little quick but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Oh guys, when we go over the oceans be careful for the waves they sometimes trip me up and then starting to run on the ocean is hard. I'll warn you when one's coming but just watch your footing." Wally warned.

"Wow, we're actually running on water." Megan exclaimed a minute later.

"Stay whelmed Miss M remember what KF told us." Robin said, "But this is really cool."

"You guys are doing pretty good, how do you feel?" Barry asked after their fourth lap, although only the speedster's could tell.

"I'm hungry again." Robin complained, he had fallen slightly behind the rest of them.

"Catch up and I'll show you something cool." Wally promised. Robin sped up to get next to him; Wally reached over immediately to the bird's arm and pressed a button. A portion opened up revealing four protein bars. "You have your own cupboards."

Robin didn't say anything before ripping into the food. After two bars were eaten Robin looked over to Wally, "Thanks KF, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Die a slow death by hunger." Wally teased.

The two were too engrossed in their friendship to notice the trouble coming up and both tripped over the wave at the same time. Robin knew that hitting the water would hurt because of the speed, but he couldn't imagine it would hurt as much as it did. He gasped from the pain, choking on the water that entered his lungs.

The team noticed the two fall and they immediately looked to Barry for help. "Don't slow down; just run in large circles around me." Barry ordered. "I'm going to try to find Robin and help him up."

"What about Wally?" Megan asked worried.

"Don't worry beautiful, I'm fine." Wally popped out of the water a few feet away from her.

"How're you already up on the surface but Robin isn't?" Conner asked, still circling.

"The first time you fall is kind of… shocking. It's not easy to find your way back to the surface, but Uncle B's really good at finding people underwater." Wally explained.

Flash and Robin emerged a few seconds later, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" The team screamed at their bird, having to fight the urge to stop and hug him.

"I'm fine, totally whelmed." Robin told them after a fit of coughing. "Now how do I start going again?"

"It's a little different for everyone, although everyone in this case isn't that many, but I'd suggest Wally's way since you are closest to his weight compared to me. So you're going to just start running in the water and try to push yourself up on the water with your hands. At least, that sometimes works." Barry instructed.

Robin looked ridiculous while trying what Barry said, but eventually it did work and he was running in circles with the team waiting for the two speedsters.

"You ready Uncle B?" Wally asked an excited smirk on his face.

"Ready, go!" Barry called out and the two immediately slammed their hands down on the water so fast the team almost didn't catch it and launched their bodies out of the water. Wally stumbled a bit but soon caught his footing and joined the team in circling. "Come on guys, we're almost done." Barry led the way off across the ocean.

"We're stopping in a mile get ready." Wally told the team.

"Wow, already? I thought we would've had to go for longer." Megan said.

"Nope, we're stopping in three, two…. One!" Wally and Barry stopped automatically outside of Barry's house. Kaldur, Conner and Robin stopped a hundred feet away, Artemis about fifty feet past them and Megan a hundred feet past that. "Nice job guys."

"So, that's pretty much our training before we go out on patrol and since this is not the real world there wouldn't be anything fun going on. Wally and I've agreed that for now trying to vibrate through things isn't safe because he can't go fast enough to go through it without getting stuck or blowing it up." Barry summed up. "Hope you guys had fun before your torture."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Artemis asked, the world faded before she got an answer.


End file.
